There will always be judgment
by Kindred01
Summary: Kate stayed with them after the vampire mess, but there are consequence of being to close to the brothers


**(Please for give me and my insanity)**

She frowned at the little white stick, she hoped that her frown would change the outcome on this second stick. Kate looked to her phone as she nibbled her bottom lip " 1…1." She said looking at the stick "Shit." She said throwing the second stick in the bin "This can't be happening." She whispered as she sat down on the toilet lid she could feel tears burn her eyes at the thought of what is happening with her.

There was a knock on the door making her jump out of her thought "Hey are you being sick again?" Came Seth's voice, looking at the boxes on the skin she looked back at the door, her thoughts running away with her will they dumper on the road side? Will both Seth and Richie run out on her? Is this her judgment for staying with the brothers after the Titty twister hell? "Kate?"

"No." She said, she knew she shouldn't end it there it didn't sound so truthful

"Katie?" He warn. She knew that voice that was the same voice he uses when she got tattoo, she swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up unlocking the door.

He pulled the door open and looked down at the nearly 19 year old, he saw the watering of her eyes and the worried look on her face and he frowned as he reached out and touched her shoulder "What's wrong? He asked before he looked over shoulder and see the boxes the words 'PREGNANCY TEST' in big bold lettering. He felt his heart stop as he looked down at her and saw all her worries. He reached out and warped his arms around her and let her cry in his chest "It will be okay." He tells her

"H…How…" She started but unable to finish as she broke down in tears

"Shhh just cry it out." He tells her as he tangles his hand into her dark hair "We will work something out, we've lived thought tougher shit that this… this will be a walk in the park." He said, even tho he wasn't so sure of his own words

"You don't sound so sure?" She tells him,

"I'm sure, come on I got you your favourite." He smiled softly as he moves them both to the small table in the motel room.

Richie stood worryingly at the foot of one of the bed looking down at her "Really?" He asked as if he was sure what he was hearing "Are you sure? Should we take you to the doctors to make sure?" He asked, Kate looked up at him pulling her hair out of her eyes

"I did two test and those things are not normally wrong, but yes I would like to go to the doctors to make triple sure." She said, Seth was sat on the other bed rubbing the back of his head trying to think of a good doctor in Mexico that they could go to "Is there any good Doctor's nearby?" She asked

"We will find the best for our Princess." Seth said as he stood up and squeezed her shoulder and gave her a smiled.

The next day they found a doctor, Richie was quieter than normal it worried Seth he never knew what he was thinking and since that dead bitch had shat in his head he was still trying to clean the mess left behind. They were stood outside the doctor's office in the waiting room, Richie hovered near the door in gun hiding under his jacket "Sit down would you?" Seth asked, looking up the man with glasses tilted his head

"Don't tell me you're not worried." He asked his brother

"I'm worried, she turning 19 in 3 weeks and between us one of us knocked her up of course I fucking worried." He tells him "We got her family killed and instead of doing the right thing and giving her the keys to the RV and some of the money but no we let her come with us." He said as he rubbed his eyes

"Umm no you let her go with you while you were looking for me."

"Oh yeah thank blame this all on me." Seth hissed into his hands

"No not all of it, I helped there to." Richie said as he went to sit with his brother

"Yeah you sure did… What were we thinking knocking up an 18 year old?" He groaned as he felt his brother pat his back

"Let's hope it's not a vampire." Richie jokes, Seth snaps his head up and looks at him with a wide eye look "Seth I'm joking, I was completely human when I slept with her... I think"

"I did not hear that."

Katie walked out pulling on her jacket, she thanked the doctor and walked over to the brothers who stood up "Did I miss a heart to heart moment?" She asked, stood looking at them

"Richie's making bad jokes." He said

"Oooh." She said as she notices them stood there stiff "They took some blood we have to wait 3 days to find out but from what I told him it seems likely." She told them as they started to head for the door. They followed her out and headed to the car

"You hungry?"

"A little." She answered as she sat in the back seat, closing her eyes she felt so tried.

She got a call from the doctors to conform it she was 4 and a half months pregnant, Seth was out of the time but Richie wasn't "So am I a daddy?" He asked her as he sat on the bed with her

"We still don't know who the daddy is Richie." She said as she watched him lay down and rest his head on her stomach "We can do the tests in 5 months." She whispered as he touched his head, he kissed her stomach and then laid his head back down

"So your 4 months?" He asked

"Yeah 4 and a half."

"It's most likely to be mine, we were at the bar remember." She froze her movement of her hands in his hair

"I almost forgot we did that." She said quietly, she gave a small smile as she looked down at him "Seth was pissed at you." Richie chuckled and looked up at him

"I'm going to be a daddy."


End file.
